Like a Million Dollar Bill
by whitesoeulprince
Summary: A little something for Kim So Eun's birthday. Ga Eul spends her birthday... alone? Well, not if So Yi Jeong can help it.


After what seemed like a pitful slumber, Ga Eul opened her eyes. It's official. Today is her birthday. She sat up in bed and blinked twice before she searched for her phone. To her dismay, seems like no had sent her a text message. No new message on her inbox. Ga Eul gave out a pout. 'Maybe it's just that I woke up early today. Yeah, and it's not like it's a requisite to greet her a happy birthday, but of course, can at least someone made an effort on staying up late and then leave her a message? She shrugged the idea off. This day was nice. It wouldn't help if she would just rant and think about bad vibes.  
After washing up, Ga Eul reached out her phone, still no birthday greeting huh? Well, these past years, Jan Di would be the undisputed. She would often call her up, well that is, by the time when she wakes up. Ga Eul was contemplating if she would just call Jan Di and ask her out for a decent dinner and spend the rest of the night or she would just wait for her call. Ga Eul decided to just wait for her call, she needs to re-check some of her student's worksheets first. She had dozed off last night, only to figure out that the pile of test papers are not yet done, not even by half.

Ga Eul looked at the clock. It was 7 in the morning, classes would start in a couple of hours. 'Better finish this first' Ga Eul said to herself. She placed her phone atop the rest of the un-checked test papers. From time to time, she checks it out, but still no one has greeted her. This is getting to her nerves. What are they? She let out a gasp. 'Just chill, I'm over reacting. Some one will call anytime soon.' She continued her work.

It was after an hour when Ga Eul had finished checking, but her phone remained tacit. 'don't tell me they forgot.' She decided to call Jan Di, but all the luck she could find was her effin voice mail.

To be honest, Ga Eul had only a few friends. Well, first on the list, Geum Jan Di. The next one, would be the F4. She had remained in touch with them, especially with Yi Jeong, who kept on asking her out after he had returned from Sweden. But it seems like that's all he can offer her. Friendship. Other than those five, she couldn't think of any other peers that has been on her list. Well, there is one, her fellow teacher at work even though Ga Eul feels like she's acting a little weird. She wouldn't want to debate on that matter though.

And then came a text message. 'Nirvana'. Ga Eul hurriedly clicked on her phone. She was a little teary-eyed when she had read the text message. It was from her mom. _Ga Eul dearest, happy birthday! Love you so much – mom and dad_. Ga Eul had been away with her parents for quite a while now. They had moved to the province a few months back. Her father had been promoted and he was to be designated far from home while mom decided to join her father. It was a good thing Ga Eul can manage. She replied her with a simple thank you.

Ga Eul started to fix herself and get ready for work when another her phone vibrated. _Jan Di calling. _'About time'. She answered the phone and as if all extremes had united and channeled them into one scream. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Ga Eul could feel her ear drums popping out just by hearing her friend shriek in delight. "thank you. So are you free tonight?" It wasn't supposed to be a question. It was expected of her to free her night for this. Well, All these years Ga Eul had spent her birthday with Jan Di. Maybe that triggered her friend one day when she 'absentmindedly' told Jun Pyo that lame alibi. Yes, that alibi that made So Yi Jeong look like a simpleton with that cake and balloons. Though she would really wish for one like right now. 'yeah… about that, look I'm sorry Ga Eul, I have a major major test today, would you believe that.. Medicine school has never been this fun.' Her satire voice amplifying the other end of the line.

And just like that, Ga Eul's day was over. Spending your birthday alone wouldn't be that bad right? And she gives her another. 'I'll make it up to you.'

'It's okay. I understand. But you'll have to make it up.' Ga Eul tried her best not to kill the moment. She went to the pre-school. Half of her brain dozing off somewhere. That's the time when the 'F4' messages came in. One from Ji Hoo, giving out a pleasant quote. Another from Jun Pyo, where, despite the grammatical errors, it seemed amiable to her. And another one from Woo Bin. With a simple greeting. This made her smile. Well at least they remembered. And that's all that really matters, right?

She was about to wrap up today's activity when an all too familiar figure stood perfectly at the other side of the door. It was Yi Jeong.

'Hi.' Again, he had her at hello. 'I'm right this time. Happy Birthday.' She was dumbstrucked. Yi Jeong brought her cakes and balloons again. The children screamed. To and fro. It started to rain cats and dogs. Children were everywhere. Clapping, Chanting a birthday song. Yi Jeong smiled and Ga Eul's face were red as roses.

'Sorry about that. You know how excited my students become when they see you anywhere near me.' Yi Jeong nodded his head. He can't help but smile. It's like Ga Eul's students were some obsessed netizens and they were asking them to get together already. Then again, he thought, those kids would have a bright future ahead of them.  
'So, Ga Eul, are you free today?' Ga Eul nodded. 'Good. How do you plan to spend the rest of your birthday? Is there a movie you're dying to watch? Wanna eat somewhere?' Honestly, he was dying to do this. If only she knew. What he wouldn't give just to spend her birthday with him. 'I really don't know. Jan Di said she would just make it up to me, she can't make it.' She could see a smirk on his face. Yeah, you don't have to rub it in.

'Well, we can just watch a movie or two and then have a decent dinner.' That sounds fun. Ga Eul nodded.

All this time, she was smiling again. He really knows how to mend her. Yeah, He used to be a Casanova. He used to please every girl in town. Maybe his sweetness still remained and that's good. Something in his eyes were saying that she made things change for him. But maybe his views about love changed too. It may or may not give her a guarantee that this one would give out an amiable outcome. But for what it's worth, it can only get better and just by the thought of that made her smile too. At least she been part of this change. It's for the better.

'I guess…' Ga Eul was now fulfilled. '..I'll drive you home.' He shrugged off his coat and placed it on her shoulders. 'Sunbae, thank you.' Yi Jeong's lips curved a little. 'you're welcome.' Her momentum died when they were on the way home. 'So.. any last wish Ga Eul?'

'Well, I think I've had a little bit too much.. Really, I was thinking of spending this one with you guys. I mean, with my parents and Jan Di and the rest of you guys. But being with a dear friend this entire afternoon had sufficed. I had a great time. Thanks for the flowers and the cake and the treat. It was awesome.' He let out a small chuckle. 'Of course. Anything for you.' She looked at his perfect face with awe. Did she just sensed a pinch of… love? Excitement?

'I thought everyone forgot my day and that's really annoying.' He was laughing silently. She could tell. Ga Eul frowned. She tried to turn on the radio and check out what is in his now playing, just to change the mood.

_I look to you, I look to you and when melodies are gone, in you I hear a song, I look to you. _Ga Eul's eyes almost popped out. 'Whitney Houston?' This is so out of his element. 'Well, I.. ah.. I read your blog everyday when I was in Sweden. Just so happens you declared Houston on your top 5.' She merely blushed. So what if she picked those kind of songs? And why is he checking her blog? Is he like a stalker or something? 'My blog. You saw that?' He nodded while he was scratching his nape. Ga Eul thought it was the best to just let the argument go.  
'Ga Eul..' Yi Jeong made a full stop in front of her apartment. 'I got you this.' He pulled out a small velvet box. 'Ring?' Yi Jeong nodded. 'Couple Ring. You know, I met this old lady in Sweden, not that I'm superstitious or what, I just think it would suite your taste.' He could see the lady adjacent to him smile. 'Thank you.'

'I'm glad you liked it.'

He led her out of the car and accompanied her to her doorstep. 'Well, I guess this is the part where I say goodbye. I'm glad you enjoyed my company today.' She smiled and gave him a warm friendly hug. 'Yes, I enjoyed spending my birthday with you.' He felt warm and he took a step back. 'I guess, I'll see you tomorrow then?' Ga Eul nodded. 'good night Yi Jeong.' He smiled at hesitantly walked away.

It was then when she opened her door. 'SURPRISE!' and there they were. One by one she gawked at them. Geum Jan Di, Gu Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo, Song Woo Bin, Ha Jae Kyung, Her mom, her dad. They were wearing… pajamas? 'Happy birthday sweetie.' Her mom hugged her tight. Oh. She was still shocked. 'I hate you guys! You said you weren't available.'

'We were. Cause we kinda set you up.' Jan Di approached her and gave her a best friend nudge. 'It was 'his' idea by the way.' Ji Hoo meant the guy at the door. Ga Eul looked behind her. Yi Jeong was also in his pajamas. 'That was fast. Sudden wardrobe change?' Ga Eul was all smiles. They set her a pajama party. A party she was dreading about these past years. They were there all along. It's just that Yi Jeong got them booked first.  
She approached Yi Jeong while everyone else was occupied. 'You know, you're amazing' He took a shot of his whiskey. 'I know.' He smiled. 'Did you have fun?'

'yes. It's the perfect setting.' Yi Jeong was still looking at his whiskey. 'just so you know, I'm really that into you.' She could only stare at his eyes. 'I'd raise hell just to make you feel special. You know, there's nothing I won't do for you. F4 like me, can give you anything you need and I want you to feel like a million dollar bill.'

'You're the only girl I can call… ugh, never mind. Cut the cheesy lines.' He was silently cursing himself. Was it because of the norm? 'no. what I meant was. I like you.'

Ga Eul was still staring at his eyes. Just by looking at them, she can say that she would go the distance with him. He was a changed man now indeed and she was happy she had a major part on that change. Besides, he was the only person that could sweep her off of her feet. Just when she worked up the courage to try, he had strangled her up and tore her apart. _I guess that's what you get when you let yourself be trampled on, shattered into pieces and molded over and over. The worst part is… endure a heat of one thousand three hundred degrees. Withstanding trials and tribulations, It's all worth it._ And now she's looking at him. It was like she was now holding his life in her hands. Did he just gave out his life in her hands? He needed her answer. Ga Eul was honest. 'I've always liked you.' He brightened up, 'I know'. she was amazing, he was happy to comprehend. They were on their own world, nothing really mattered.

Ga Eul held his hands, he could feel her warmth. Yi Jeong looked at the palm that was making his whole inner being tingle, to his surprise, she was wearing the ring he had gave her a while ago, she noticed that and then they kissed.


End file.
